


Incidental Wings

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Cas gets unexpectedly floofy, and asks for a favor.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Incidental Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Back Rubs  
> Prompt 2: Favorite

"Beloved, could you come help me with something?"

Dean was tidying up the kitchen after lunch when he heard Cas call him from their room. In his experience, "come help me with something" could either mean "let's fool around" or "I forgot how to tie my tie again". He dropped what he was doing and headed down the hall, expecting the latter but holding out a bit of horny hope for the former.

What he was not prepared for was a faceful of feathers.

"Casthp?" He asked, spitting out bits of downy fluff. "What'th going on?" Cas's massive wings were on full display, the tips of his primaries grazing the walls to either side of him where he stood. His blushing cheeks and hunched shoulders made it clear how embarrassing he found the situation.

"Apologies," the chagrined angel replied. "I seem to be having an... issue with my grace at the moment. I don't usually lose control like this."

"That's the same thing you said last night," Dean said with a smirk. "But, uh, what can I do to help?"

Cas sighed. "I'm not sure. Obviously we can't leave the Bunker until I've got my wings back in the etheric plane, so we'll have to put our afternoon excursion on hold. I'm sorry."

"Not a problem, babe. The matinee runs every day." He waved his hand dismissively, unbothered by the change in plans, but Cas wasn't convinced.

"They'll only be playing your favorite movie for the rest of the week, though, and I can't be sure I'll be able to solve this issue before they change the feature."

"It's not like I haven't already seen it dozens of times, though. We can watch it in the Dean Cave if you want. Watching movies here is more fun anyway, 'cause I can get handsy."

Cas offered a little smile at that, and Dean could see him relaxing a bit. He prompted again, "So, seriously, how can I help?"

"To be honest, this is terribly uncomfortable. I'm not used to supporting my full plumage on a human's skeletal system, and I'm starting to ache. Could I have a back rub?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one today. It's rather unmanageably busy here right now. ~~I'm _hoping_ but _not promising_ to continue this tomorrow.~~ Part two of this story is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182120)!
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/632806639747153920/incidental-wings).


End file.
